moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Horacea Agnelli
'Horacea L. Agnelli '''is currently employed with Modan Company, based out of Kirthaven, as a Field Medic entrusted with the well being of her allies. She has already gained the respect of her companions as a dedicated and experienced healer both on and off of the field, aiding the Medical Foreman in running the medical team. She has also found a close companion in the form of a mischievous bard who is another Foreman with her Company. In present she resides in Kirthaven, where she has purchased a small home to stay in, as the Dwarven town serves as a base of operations for the Company. From here she is better capable of serving the purpose she was hired for, but she also travels to the far corners of the world with the rest of the Company when on archaeological missions. Physical Description Horacea’s appearance wasn’t complex or overly beautiful like some sort of a goddess but it could still be regarded as, well, pleasant to the eye. More noticeable than the rest of her body was her gentle but serious face, which was smooth, youthful, and mostly unblemished, aside from the amber eyes that carried the burden of being the sole monument upon which one could see the pain and sorrow she might have endured. However, any of it had simply evolved into weariness now. Despite this, her eyes were still kind, inviting, and amber in color, in contrast to the whites of her eyes. What rested upon her head looked like silky strands of white gold. Almost everyone would see her pale blonde hair tied back, except in very rare cases. Rather, until 'recently' of course. Occasionally her hair will flow loosely, but the break in her normal style is typically reserved for special occasions. The woman’s body had been shaped by years of work while helping her father at the forge until she was 15, at which point her duties focused entirely on training as a Paladin until she was 18, when she became one. Years of physical stress had created a well-defined, athletic body for the former Dame that was not left untouched by scars, but some of this was undone after her retirement from the Order and subsequently the idle lifestyle she lived afterwards. Personality Though she did her best to appear unwavering and kind when approached and spoken to by a stranger, within it meant she had to muster a decent amount of courage and mental strength to keep a conversation going with someone she didn’t know. It used to be that conversations with Horacea usually flowed well but at the first mention of sensitive topics, she could begin to falter as since her very birth, her life had been “plagued” by solitude under a loving but coddling mother. It had appeared that her mother’s anxiety in social settings had transferred to Horacea, either by their mother and daughter relationship or by the family’s blood, as her father was also a bit reclusive. Her ability to communicate and maintain interactions was aided by her involvement in the Citrine Eagle, and later on the Modan Company, making her a more social person, but there was always a reserved and timid component to who she was. During her time as a Paladin, and simply by her nature, she remained courteous to the best of her extent and had done her best to display what it meant to be a righteous warrior of the Light. She was proud of her abilities and accomplishments, though she didn’t exactly allow this pride to show. Any virtues still lingered with herself even after her retirement, as they had become embedded in her. Horacea had never truly had many companions at her side, outside of her parents and mentor who had passed on already, and although she wasn’t desperate for true friendship, she still longed for companions, making her incredibly loyal to any that she believed showed true kindness to her. Especially now, she searched for those who would look after her as she might look after them. History Birth Horacea was brought into the world on 9 January 10 L.C. in a modest household in Lakeshire. She would be the only child of two loving, though very protective, parents. Her father had work as a blacksmith on the outskirts of Lakeshire, though he was not hired as an armorer - his work being more simple. Horacea remembers regularly assisting her father in his work, even from a young age. Though it was not until she would grow older that he would allow her to do more true blacksmith work. Horacea’s mother kept to herself, tending to their home and always keeping her young daughter close. It was her mother that had planted the seeds of introversion, partly to blame for Horacea’s inability to befriend other children beyond speaking to them every once in a while, as she grew up, and often leaving her vulnerable as an outcast of sorts. Her grandparents lived with the family for a bit before they eventually passed when Horacea was still too young to remember them as anything more than the subjects of several stories. Overall, Horacea lived a very secluded life, usually only leaving her home to be educated and never even leaving town until she was 15. Though, she still came to learn of the Light and its nature, as well as various aspects and details of it, including its virtues. Into the World At age 15, her father had successfully found her a place where she could live among the low nobility of the city of Stormwind and aspire to a greater living than her parents. Her mother strongly opposed this plan and it brought their family into a bit of conflict. Horacea was to be sent to Stormwind to choose from a few Artisans in a wealthy family to be an Apprentice under. Eventually, the decision was made and the time would come for Horacea to be allowed to go - and off she went, though it would later on in her life cause her great sorrow to find out her departure had come very close to tearing her parents' relationship apart. Horacea was to be taken in to stay with a family of low nobility in the city where she would be educated. She didn't exactly bother to learn too much about people or what she was doing during this time, as it was mostly just her taking time to make some decisions. The woman would soon feel fatigue and loneliness rather quickly. There were few people that cared to associate with her outside of necessity and it felt that the only friends she had known, her own parents, were a world away. Of course, she would be a bit apprehensive with people as she was rather shy, but she still believed someone might meet her halfway. Faith in the Light One day, about a month after she had departed from Lakeshire and arrived in Stormwind, she was wandering around the Cathedral Square. She enjoyed the beauty of the district and the appearances of the various holy men and women that spent their time, on duty and off, in the area. They certainly provided her with much material to write about, even when she only observed from a distance, never once entering these people's’ lives. However, she would finally have a change in pace when she was approached by a tall and powerful looking man with brown medium-length hair set upon his well defined face. This man spoke to Horacea and stood out as a paragon of the Holy Light as they held a rather long conversation. He claimed to be a Knight of the Silver Hand and also a longtime Veteran in service to the Grand Alliance among many other things that became apparent to Horacea as important duties, later on in life. She would see him many more times over the course of a week, as she believed she had perhaps finally found friendship. Ultimately, he would not be her friend, but something else actually. She finally found a piece of the answer to a question she didn’t know she had until the moment this man had offered to take her up under his wing as her Knight. She accepted the mentoring of this man and she began her path to become a Paladin. Horacea certainly proved herself to be efficient in accomplishing almost anything that was required of as a Squire, as she would learn rather quickly from several mistakes she would make with every new lesson introduced. This part of her life would be one of the brighter moments of her, so far, short life, despite the fact that it was more difficult than anything else she had done before. In Service to her People Not too long after she had reached a suitable age for true combat, and accomplished all that had been thrown her way as a Squire, she was Knighted and given the epithet of “the Sanguine” for her attempts to be just a bit humorous and optimistic during situations that appeared to be a bit hopeless. Unfortunately, in time it would be realized that perhaps this was not the most fitting for her. Horacea had finally become a Paladin as she intended to be since her youth. However, almost immediately the man, that she called her mentor, had faded from her life, leaving her once again alone, and at times even fearful, in a now familiar but still distant world that lay beyond the Redridge Mountains. She would end up finding her way in service to the Grand Alliance, and was deployed not long after she had become a Knight. Here, she distinguished herself as a capable fighter when positioned where was most needed, fighting her people's perpetual enemy, the Horde. Never to Meet the Sea Not long after Horacea had spent some time growing more accustomed to this new life of hers, she was sent to Northrend where she continued her fight, though it was at this time that she primarily fought against the Scourge. This part of her life was different from her original 'short-lived' line of work against the Horde, as she also fought the Lich King’s armies. However, things took a turn for the worst at Angrathar, the Wrathgate, where she was involved in the battle with the races of the Alliance and the Horde at her side. When the infamous incident that the site is well known for, had occurred, she narrowly escaped the death that had claimed the lives of countless others. She was ultimately left in shock and did not follow the rest of the Grand Alliance forces to the Citadel as she would be granted leave. For Want of the Odious Mountain While Deathwing waged a war upon the world in an attempt to bring about the Hour of Twilight, Horacea's role in any kind of fighting would be minimized, and ultimately it would appear as though she was mostly in a sort of reserve status, even though the Cataclysm was a very dire situation. Horacea was still on leave and during this time she would be able to visit her parents but the visit was a rather awkward one, as the Dame was looked upon as having been too impulsive in casting aside the work that her father tried to secure for her. Still, it was a necessary and well break to give her a chance to 'catch her breath' and regain her energy. Parting of the Mists Despite the circumstances facing her, it would not yet be the day that Horacea was to retire or fade away into obscurity with her life. After much time, she had recovered enough to play a part in the landing of Alliance forces on Pandaria after it had been discovered. Once again, the young paladin leapt into the fray. She was among the first to land on the new continent and once again distinguished herself for her abilities, specifically in securing their position against the Horde. However, Horacea often found herself drawn away from the horrors of war mentally, as she was captivated by the beauty of this new land and the natural grace of its peoples. She found something more than she expected, and rather than complete dedication to the Alliance, she began to grow attached to the land and its beauty. The rich and pure culture she found after the fighting had calmed down, at least where the Alliance forces made their landing, was inspiring and sparked great interest in Horacea. Where it would most have a lasting impact is after she had spent any time she could to study the people, not in a distant observant manner, but through actual interaction with these people - despite an initial language barrier and the awkwardness that might follow meeting a completely new person. With time, here she was able to find peace within as she listened to them and familiarized herself in their culture. A peace she had longed for. The Dame, during her time on the Island, would acquire and still has equipment that was influenced by the intricate designs of the Pandaren culture, but still appears fit for a Paladin. She was noticed as also constantly visiting the Arboretum and attempting to associate with the Order of the Cloud Serpent but how successful she might have been in those endeavors was uncertain. In the end, the initial peace she felt in the Jade Forest, and later in Kun-Lai Summit, would be constantly interrupted as tensions between the Horde and the Grand Alliance remained high in different areas, such as the southern shores of the Krasarang Wilds. (Especially a Work in Progress) The Iron War Machine Unfortunately, the Dame's time in Pandaria would not last forever. She spent her entire time fighting proudly against the Horde as well as doing the best she could, when she could that is, to combat various threats native to the land, primarily the Sha. However, she did not leave the island to deploy in Durotan, and as such she did not participate in the removal of Garrosh from power in Orgrimmar. Horacea would, however, be among those who stepped onto an alternate Draenor where Garrosh would flee to, upon escaping his imprisonment. In a new and completely foreign world was where Horacea had truly proven herself as an incredibly capable combatant, battling both Warchief Vol’jin’s Horde and the Iron Horde native to the land. She further advanced in the hierarchy of the military, until she would obtain the rank of Knight. The wealth she had obtained was decent. Life, though tremendously precarious as it is for anything fighting in a war, had appeared to be on the right track. However, this would only be the case so long as there was much to handle on an alternate Draenor. When things began to slow down, life would also change. The seeds for exhaustion concerning the conflict between the Horde and Alliance had been planted during her time in Pandaria, but the conflicts on Draenor only worsened her disgust for the fighting. Nonetheless she had a duty to fulfill as a healer. An Orange in the Garden ''(A section dedicated to her times with the Citrine Eagle. This is a big work in progress.) Horacea would become apart of the Citrine Eagle with time; the Alterac based order that sought to restore law and order to the region. During her time as an Eagle, she would gain some renown as a well-known member, holding positions such as Chief of the Medical Team and Infirmary in Talongrab, Vocations Assistant, Paradigm of Respect, and Apprentice to the order's Forgemaster; Sir Shindo. At the same time she would find a companion to look after her in the same Order. It was within the Alterac Silver Hand where she had decided to put to use her skills as a wielder of the Light in a much more tame manner than she did in the Grand Alliance Army. It is Alterac where her search for a purpose had led her to and after remaining with this outfit for as long as she had, it is here where she most certainly had found something of a purpose, but unfortunately conditions catch up with one eventually, and at a younger age for some, leading to her retirement. The Wounded Heart Resides Back Home As good as life could have seemed while being apart of the Citrine Eagle, and having found what she believed to be love in the form of being the partner of Zaria Blackmoore, the adoptive mother of Svipul, and essentially Chester, while also residing in Blackmoore Manor, and serving alongside others that treated her like family, it couldn't last forever. The sweetest things in life never seem to last long. Her respiratory condition managed to catch up to her, to the point that it forced her to constant inactivity, and she had proven to be incapable of pushing with the rest of the Eagles to Argus. She was consoled and her worries eased about being unable to do anything to help them, by being reminded that although everyone she had left in life was going forward, they would one day return to her. So she did all she could and held onto this as a fact. Eventually they would come back, but she had already felt the strain of losing the relationships she had built up before they departed, and their departure only made things worse. Horacea had not done the best in keeping others' interest maintained in her, and as things happen, her partner would lose interest in her and move on from the woman, and as she no longer could serve with her Order, Horacea no longer felt comfortable or "worthy" of being among them all. She would officially retire from service, and seeing as how her partner would also leave her, she would return to her childhood home on the outskirts of Lakeshire, where she undoubtedly fought several internal conflicts and set on a long road for recovery as her mental state deteriorated. Fortunately she ended up being victorious against herself while living in the same seclusion her parents had once done in the past. However, this victory wouldn't be truly known to her until one day she would set out for the world once more, arriving back in Stormwind, as she had done over a decade ago when she first left the a life of solitude. On that day, she would make a decision that would end up changing her life for the better. She would obtain an application to the Modan Company - an organization she had looked up to in the past, and with a renewed heart she would take the first steps to becoming apart of it. In the Bones of the Earth (A section dedicated to her time with Modan Co. A hopefully perpetual work in progress.) It only took the simple sending in of an application to the Kirthaven offices, followed by a request for her to meet with the Medical Foreman, as well as a trip to the town, for her to be taken up as an Intern for the Company. Her time as an Intern would be short-lived as she was promoted to Crewmember and became apart of the Medical Division. Already she has made friends among others in the Company, and once again life is looking to be heading in the right direction for her. Personal Life Horacea's personal life was mostly dominated by three things; her devotion to the Light, to her Order, and to her Partner. Her blood family is almost all but extinct now, as no more members of it were known to be alive but her, and it was confirmed that her entire immediate family was now nonexistent. The Citrine Eagle was previously viewed as Horacea's second family by the woman, and she did her best to show compassion and respect to them as a Medic, while she served alongside them. With the Citrine Eagle she even found romance, as well as a new family to try and supplement her with the love that was absent with the death of her parents, along with a new home where she could rest her head at night. However, she did end up losing any such relationships or connections, but she would end up finding new ones in various members of the Company she was hired to be a part of. Within Modan Company, she now trains along someone who freely sacrifices his time without compensation to help her relearn how to defend herself with a blade, and she's also found another person who's motivating her to be strong in the face of adversity and offers themselves as a shoulder for her to lean on. Also in the realm of relationships is her ordeal with attempting to reestablish contact with Daniel Morsin, a young boy she had met in the Citrine Eagle who had bestowed upon her 'Aunt' Horacea and treated her like family. The woman now lives in Kirthaven to remain closer to all of her new companions, as well as the Infirmary where many of the wounded are taken. When not busy with her duties, she takes to writing anything that she might want, as well as improving upon her drawing abilities. She still enjoys singing, as she always had, and although only very few living have ever heard her voice in such a way, she has found a renewed passion for it. Horacea's opinions and experience when it comes to her Faith is less reliant upon dogmatic teaching and a system that promotes such, and instead is more focused on a personal connection to the Light. Though, she still finds inspiration from other Champions of the Light, and engages in praying and other such sessions with any faithfuls. Her primary objective in life is now to play her part in the healing of the world, but this has been made difficult by unending bloodshed, leading to her resenting the conflict between the Horde and Alliance. Trivial Information * Horacea’s favorite color is green as she mostly just likes how it looks. If pressed further, she'll also just note that she thinks it reminds her of life and vitality. Not too much to be noted about this. * Horacea lacks advanced, extensive education that others may have received before, but she still takes an interest in learning of the world and its past, with her favorite subjects being those related to the Old Gods and the Titans. * Horacea isn't keen on consuming alcohol herself, though she occasionally has before (a few times). She also has a terrible dislike for any substances that might be used by people for the effects they have, despite the negative impacts on the behavior and health of individuals. However, her former beloved - being an example of someone who is easily capable of balancing the satisfaction of alcohol with the duties and responsibilities of leadership and living - has gradually changed Horacea's opinions around a bit. * If one happens to spend a lot of time around her, they'll notice that she frequently yawns, coughs, and takes deep breaths. More frequently than is normal. Some mistaken her coughing for illness, but in reality, these are all symptoms of an issue she has with her lungs and breathing. Currently, she has not yet had a diagnosis for what it is but she intends to find out. *Horacea had a tendency to unintentionally adopt domesticated animals belonging to deceased friends. As stated, she never really has an intention to, but they're always either given to her, or they just innocently find their way to the woman. She's built up quite the menagerie and does what she can to tend to all things under her care. *Some relevant music might go here; **Regina Spektor - Two Birds **Darren Korb & Ashley Barrett - Setting Sail, Coming Home Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Paladins Category:Soldiers Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwindian